This invention relates to a beverage sucking tube for small bottles, cans, and similar drink containers.
It is generally known that, quite often, beverages are consumed directly from their containers through a small sucking tube or "straw," which is commonly supplied separately by the seller.
However, it often happens that the beverage consumer does not consume his drink at the seller's, but rather at places where glasses and sucking tubes are not readily available, thereby he is compelled to drink directly from the bottle neck or, if a can, from the hole uncovered by the tear-off closure, which is hardly convenient from the hygiene point of view and also, for obvious reasons, pretty dangerous.
It should be further noted that in the automatic drink bottle dispensers, considerable machine volume is devoted to the plastic glasses and their automatic dispensing apparatus.